In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,648 in the name of the present applicant, and entitled "Power Factor Control System for A.C. Induction Motors", there is disclosed a power reduction system for induction motors in which the operating power factor of a motor is monitored, and the effective voltage input to the motor is controlled as a function of the difference between a commanded power factor signal and the operating power factor. In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 199,765, by the same applicant, filed on Oct. 23, 1980, and entitled "Three-Phase Power Factor Controller", there is disclosed a power factor type control system particularly adapted for three-phase induction motors. Further, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 310,714, by the same applicant, filed on Oct. 13, 1981, and entitled "Motor Power Factor Controller with a Reduced Voltage Stater", there is a disclosed starting circuitry for providing "soft" starting of the motor of a power factor controller system. Although these devices serve to very significantly reduce the energy consumption in lightly loaded motors, maximum savings possible are not always realizable due to many variations among different motors.